


What HappenedTo My Best Friend?

by Diamondphantom1



Category: GOT7
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondphantom1/pseuds/Diamondphantom1
Summary: This was my first story ever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first story ever.

"STOP!"

"HELP! "

"Someone...  Please. "

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Ahh!!"

"Oh.  Just a dream. " says Mark. 

Ever since that day, the usually friendly and talkative Mark has turned into an unsocial, shy,  emotionally unstable person. 

"Mark, you're gonna be late for school. " His mom calls from downstairs. 

Mark looks at his clock.  "Crap. " 

He quickly gets some blue skinny jeans,  a white T-shirt,  and a blue plaid shirt to with it. 

 

When he got to school,  he would usually greet everyone by saying 'good morning' or 'how are you'.  But something was off about him today.  He kept his head down low and wouldn't speak to anyone.  Not after that day. 

"Good morning Markie-pooh!!"

A familiar voice suddenly back hugged Mark. 

"Good morning Jackson." Said Mark trying to sound as happy to see his friend as possible. 

Jackson however noticed something was off but didn't think about it too much.  

Mark and Jackson have been friends since they were just 5 and 6 years old. Their parents are also good friends so it's been easy to keep in touch all those years. 

"So, what class do you have first?" Asked Jackson. 

 

"I've got Language first." Mark responded guietly. 

"Great so do I!" Jackson replied enthusiasticly. 

After school,  they both decided to head to a restraunt that Jackson really likes. On the way there,  they pass by an alley way.


	2. Chapter 2

On the way there they pass by an alley way. Suddenly Mark stops and fear shows in his eyes. He starts to shake. Jackson, who was walking in front of him, realizes he doesn't hear Marks footsteps behind him. He stops and turns around to see Mark violently shaking and runs over to him. 

"Mark, Mark what's wrong!?" Jackson asks worried. 

*Gasp* 

Mark suddenly noticed Jackson calling him and snaps out of it. 

"Mark, are you alright?" 

"I-I'm fine. Sorry for making you worry." Mark replies quickly. 

"Are you sure? You haven't been acting like yourself lately."

"Mhmm. I'm fine. So let's keep walking and head to that restraunt now."

"Alright, alright. " Jackson says. 

As Jackson walks in front again, Mark turns around and looks at the alley then quickly goes to catch up with Jackson. 

When they arrive at the restruant, they are greeted with a big welcome from one of the workers. 

"Hey Youngjae!" Jackson calls out to the male worker. 

"Hey Jackson. How are you?" The one named Younjae says and walks over to us. 

"I'm good. Oh yeah, this is my best friend Mark Yien Tuan. Mark this is Youngjae."

"N-Nice to meet you." Mark says hesitantley. 

"Nice to meet you too. But you don't talk much do you?" Youngjae asks. 

"That isn't true at all." Jackson says. "He always talks."

"Mhmmm. Sure" Says Youngjae. "I'll be coming to take your order. Have a seat over there."

"Thank you" They both say and walk over to their table sitting across from one another. It was silent. The silence was unbearable so Jackson started to step up and talk. 

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Mark replied. 

"Don't give me that. I've know you for years. I know when there is something wrong. So just tell me already." Jackson is begging at this point.   
Mark hesitates to speak then replies. "Not now." Jackson is left with confusion on his face. "What do you mean?" "I will tell you soon but, just not now." He responds while looking down. Jackson was going to replie but at that moment their food came to the table. 

"Here you are." Said Youngjae. 

"Actually, could we get the check and some to-go boxes." Asks Jackson. 

"Sure, I'll be right back." 

When they box up their food, they bow to Youngjae and leave to head back home. They are neighbors so they head the same way. Once again passing the alleyway that causes Mark to shiver. 

\--------------At Home------------------

"See you tomorrow Mark"

"Yeah. Later!"

Mark heads to his room, takes a shower, brushes his teeth, then heads to bed having trouble sleeping because he keeps thinking of that alleyway.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day. 

Jackson POV

Mark was acting very strange yesterday. He thought to himself. Well, if he doesn't want to talk about it right now, I won't pressure him. But... I... I have to tell him soon. 

Mark POV

I really don't want to go to school today. Jackson's probably going to ask me a lot of questions. Ever since that day, I've been scared of the dark and of the damn alley way. Why did that have to happen to me? Well, I better get to school before I'm late. 

3rd Person POV

Mark headed to school with a gray shirt, some black pants, and black Vans. He didn't bother eating breakfast for he wasn't in the mood right now. When he got there, he got a message from Jackson. 

From: Jackson  
To: Mark

Could you meet me at that restaurant after school? There is something I need to tell you. 

From: Mark  
To: Jackson

Alright. See you then. 

Mark POV

I wonder what's so important that he didn't even come to school today. 

After School

3rd Person POV

"What should I say Youngjae." Jackson asks Youngjae who's trying to work.

"How am I supposed to know. I can't even try to confess to JB without freaking out." Youngjae replies. "Just tell him how you feel. Now have a seat I'm trying work." 

"Yeah Yeah alright."

At that moment, Mark walks through the door. 

"Hello everyone." Mark says as he walks in. 

There is an awkward silence as he walks in. 

"Hey Mark!" Youngjae says loudly to break the silence. 

"Hey Mark. Let's, umm, have a seat and talk." Jackson says hurriedly while pushing Mark along to an empty table. 

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Mark asked. 

"Mark, I, I love you." Jackson says seriously.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mark I, I love you."  
\-----------------------------  
"Well that was very straight forward." Youngjae joked over the counter. 

"Shut up." Jackson replied. 

As the two we're talking, Mark sat there dazed. 

Did Jackson just say he loved me? I've loved him all these years but was too afraid to tell him. I never would have thought he'd be telling me he loved me.   
All these thoughts kept running through Marks head. 

"Mark."

Mark flinched a little when he hears Jackson call his name. 

"Mark, I understand if you don't feel the same way, but I just had to get this off my chest and tell you how I feel." As Jackson says this he gently holds Marks hands in his. "Listen, I know it's weird that we have been friends for so long and you probably never thought of the possibility of this happening, but I really do mean what I say when I said I love you. And if you don't feel the same way it's fine I jus- "

"Idiot."

Jackson was suddenly cut off by Marks words. Tears rolling down his cheeks looking like it'd never stop. 

"You idiot. Of course I love you. I've been to afraid to admit because I was scared of my sexuality and thought people would judge me for it. I always thought that if I told you that I loved you, you'd call me gross and run away." As the words came falling out, Marks tears only increased as he was sobbing loudly. Luckily, Youngjae just closed up the shop so know one could here what they we're talking about, or Marks sobbing either. 

"Why didn't you tell me before! Why did you leave me waiting all these years!" Marks exclaims tears still falling out of his eyes. Jackson sits there shocked. Tears starting to fall out of his eyes as well. 

Just as Mark was about to say more, he felt something soft and warm against him. Then he realized, that Jackson had just kissed him right on his lips. Mark sat there shocked but slowly kissed back. They pulled away after what felt like years. 

"Mark, I'm sorry. I-I don't know what came over me, but, umm, w-will you be my boyfriend?"

Mark reaches over the table and hugs Jackson as he continues crying.   
"Of course I will you idiot." He managed to choke that out before sobbing loudly into Jacksons shoulder. 

Youngjae stands at the counter moved almost to tears at the new 'Markson' couple as he called them.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been two months since Mark and Jackson started dating. They've decided to take things slow even though they have know each other since they were kids 

Mark POV  
Let's see... I need milk, eggs, cereal, cheese, bre-  He suddenly stopped walking to the store when he feels someone's hand on his shoulder. 

No One POV  
"Remember me" The mysterious figure says causing Mark to freeze up, tears forming in his eyes. He suddenly feels a hand covering his mouth, pulling him into alley. "Ahhhhhhh" He let's out a muffled scream as he struggles to get out of the mans grasp. It was to no avail though. The man slams him against the wall causing Mark to gasp in pain while fear is evident in his voice. "We are going to have fun again, right?" The man whispers in Marks ear, causing him to tense up. 

"Please. Leave me alone. Let me go!!" He starts to yell then feels a warm sensation stinging his left cheek. Mark grunts in pain. "Are you scared?" The man asked while putting his hand up Marks shirt, causing Mark to squirm. "Don't be. I'll make you feel good." 

Someone, please help me. Tears start to stream down his face. "Hey!! What are you doing?!" He hears a familiar voice which causes the stranger to stop what he was doing and run off, not wanting to be caught. Marks legs give up on him, and he falls to the ground. He suddenly deals strong arms wrap around him. "Jackson." "Mark are you alright? Let's go. I'll take you home. We need to put an ice pack on your face." Jackson stands up while Mark follows, but falls right back down. "Did you sprain your ankle as well? " Jackson asks, worry in his voice. Marek nods slowly, still shocked of what just happened. 

"Hear. Get on my back." Jackson says squaring down next to him. Mark doesn't hesitate to get on his back. The moment he does, he sobs quietly into Jackson shoulder. Jackson stands and begins walking. "It's ok Mark, I promise you, I'll be by your side and won't let anyone put there hands on you again. And if I break that promise, you can punch me as hard as you want. Alright?" He feels Mark nod on his back. 

Jackson POV  
I promise Mark. I will stand by you no matter what happens.


	6. Chapter 6

At Jackson's Home  
Jackson POV

"Hello? Hey Mrs. Tuan! Yes, Mark is with me. It's quite late at night so he'll be staying over at my place if that's alright with you. Thanks. Goodnight." 

I sigh as I end my call with Marks mother. I have to admit, it's kinda hard not being able to tell Marks mom about us. But that's not the issue right now. I look over at where Mark sits on my couch. He looks so pale. I decide to go to the kitchen and get him a glass of water. 

"Here." I give him the water and he takes it. "Thank you." We sit in silence for a while before I muster up the courage to ask him about the incident. 

"Mark... who-who was that guy." He perks up at my sudden question. "That guy he, he said 'remember me'. Have you met him before?" 

After a few minutes, he finally answers me.

"He..... h-he w-was my e-ex boyfriend. H-his name is Jaebum." Ex-boyfriend? I've known him since we were kids and never knew about this.

"We always kept our relationship secret, but we broke up a few months ago because he thought that I hung out with you too much." Shit. It's my fault this happened isn't it?  "But, if I'm being honest, I wasn't happy with our relationship. He would always be hanging out with his friends or in clubs getting danced on and I wanted to end my relationship with ASAP. He just did it before I did. So, in a way I'm actually thankful that I was with you a lot. And now I can be with you forever. But back to the point, he continued to try and get back with me, but this time he-he t-took more drastic measures." 

"Drastic measures?" 

"H-h-he tr-tried t-to ra-rape me in the-the alleyw-way."

By this time, Mark was full on sobbing so I did the first thing I thought of and pulled him into my arms. He wrapped his arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder. 

"Shhh. It's okay Mark. He won't hurt you anymore. Look at me." He refused to look at me, probably because he doesn't want me to see his tear-stained face, so I pull away a bit from the hug and cup his face with both of my hands and move his face up so that we see each other eye-to-eye. He still refuses to meet my gaze. 

"Mark. Baby look at me." Heand finally, reluctantly, looks at me. His eyes are puffy, cheeks are flushed, tears continue to flows out of his eyes as he shakes. I slowly close that distance between us, locking our lips together. He's shocked at first, but slowly kisses back. When I felt that he had stopped shaking, I pulled back slowly while keeping our foreheads together. 

"Mark, don't think about him anymore. Only think of me. I won't let him, no, ANYONE touch you ever again. The only person who can touch you is me." He blushed slightly at my comment but kept looking at me anyway. "So don't you ever let anyone else touch in ways other than a hug, a  
high-five, etc. Because I will probably get extremely jealous and kiss you right in front of them." His face got very red at this. "And like I said before, if I break my promise and anyone, including myself, puts ANY harm to you, you can punch me as hard as you want. Alright?" 

He nods. "Alright. But I won't hold back on that punch." This causes them both to laugh. "Well, it's really late. (I'll remind you that it is night time. It's around 11:30) Let's get some sleep. You can borrow a pair of my pajamas." "Alright."

3rd Person POV

Jackson gives Mark a black T-Shirt and black and white pajama pants. As Mark snuggles into Jacksons bed, Jackson turns to go sleep on the couch, (because he feels Mark won't be comfortable sleeping together), when he feels a hand touch his arm, stopping him in his tracks. "Mark?" Jackson asked. "Umm, c-can you st-stay with me? Please?" Mark ask cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Jackson chuckles at his cuteness. "Sure." Jackson gets into the bed facing Mark wrapping one arm around Marks waist pulling him closer while the other arm rest under Marks head as if it's a pillow. 

He sees Marks eyes slowly closing and kisses his forehead. "Sweet dreams. I love you." He whispers. "I-I love you too." Mark mutters quietly. Slightly embarrassed, but happy none the less. Smiling to himself as he falls asleep, snuggling more into Jackson. Jackson also falling asleep with a smile on his face. 

And this is the happiest that both of them have ever felt in a very long time.


End file.
